


Warm Morning

by fullfirefafar



Series: Lil Stuff for People [6]
Category: RockRobin (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Morning Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:35:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25360231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullfirefafar/pseuds/fullfirefafar
Summary: Despite everything that has happened, the moment Wizz wakes up and realizes Robin in his arms, he knows everything will be just fine.
Relationships: Robin/Wizz
Series: Lil Stuff for People [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1825867





	Warm Morning

A soft stir calmly rumbles him awake. Eyes flicker slowly, then flinch as sunlight peers through the thin curtains of the bedroom window. A grumble pops between nude lips. A few stretches ease the bones and muscles of each arms.

He then spots beautiful lines of silver.

A smile curls each corner of his mouth.

Her face seems serene, peaceful. Though hair isn’t as long to completely shield her face, Wizz still finds an excuse to brush a few strands away from her forehead. Warmth tickles his fingers. Feather-like touches stir her slightly. Yet she remains asleep, remains taken by slumber as Robin subconsciously curls closer to him.

To his arms. To his always waiting, always open arms.

His smile grows wider.

Words are still absent from the man, but actions have always been Wizz’s forte. Right arm tucked numbly under her neck, he continues to move his free hand towards her face. Fingers absent-mindedly count each strand of gorgeous silvers. He also loves that about her; he loves one of the many things about her. Deep hazel eyes trace to her face, to the fade flush on her soft cheek. A meek chuckle bubble from him. To know that such a rash, foul-mouthed woman possesses such beauty that can take his breath away. He is a silly fool for falling head over heels for the angel in his arms.

He isn’t a silly fool for falling for her looks first. He is a silly fool for falling for her wild personality.

Ah, fate can be funny and frankly, quite fucked up at times.

He continues his silent journey, tracing his fingers to her eyelids, down to her nose, down to the cute pink of her lips. Wizz then realizes the lips are parted slightly, and he hovered across them to feel warm breath brushing his skin.

She’s warm. She’s warm and soft and chooses him to fall deeply in love with.

He feels so giddy inside.

Feeling that they aren’t close enough, Wizz scoots just a few inches forward. Attention and focus are completely given to her, to the love of his life. Palm replaced by fingers, now trailing down, down to her bare arm. It takes him a while, but he soon realizes that she isn’t wearing anything under the blanket.

As so isn’t him.

Memories of last night flutters into his brain. Shivers tickles down to his stomach and thighs.

Lips pursed tightly, he gently rubs her right arm. She’s so cute. So cute. So irresistibly cute and strong. She doesn’t deserve all the pain. She doesn’t deserve the ass of an ex-boyfriend. She deserves love. She deserves happiness. And while there were times where Wizz felt he was unworthy to give her all those—in truth, he still feels unworthy still sometimes—that doesn’t stop him from showing her all the love she needs.

It was one hell of a ride. But it’s a ride he is solely dedicated to ride on with her.

Goosebumps are felt on his fingertips. Soft laughter rings in the bedroom. Deep hazels are warm with pure adoration. Intending to memorize every single curve of her body, Wizz moves his arm to her back.

His eyes soften, twinkle with love. Unable to hold back any further, Wizz carefully leans closer and presses a lingering kiss to her forehead.

“Enjoying your morning?”

He wasn’t careful enough, it seems.

Shocked by the sound of her voice, he immediately pulls back. The action is unintentional, automatic. And Robin reacts by quickly wrapping her arms around his neck.

Their faces are closer. He can see the cheeky smirk.

Damn him and his red-hot face.

“I-I—!” he stutters, face ablaze. His left hand has been raised away from her body. His right however instinctively curls around her back.

Robin obviously prefers the latter.

“Mornin’…” A yawn escapes her smirk. Casually ignoring her stunned posture, she nuzzles his chest and presses a kiss to his chin.

He’s still silent. Flushed. Curse her for taking advantage.

Greys meet deep hazels. The heat in his face compliments his ruffled, orange hair. Her smirk twitches, then curls to a sweet smile that robs him from all air. “Why’d you stop?” Voice a bit raspy from sleep and their…fun activities last night, she brings her hand up. One finger gently bops his nose. One tap on the tip, then two taps on his lips.

What an adorable frown, she thinks.

“How long were you awake?” he grumpily asks. His arm from under her neck is free, but Wizz chooses to let his hands roam around her hips. His pout is still present. His cheeks still perfectly painted in pink.

A giggle trails across her tongue. “Long enough.” A twinkle shines in a pair of greys. “Enough…ish.”

A groan escapes his mouth.

“Say something next time…” Voice muffled in her hair, Wizz only brings her closer.

Her warmth never leaves him.

“And miss all the sweet shit you might say?” Giggles brim to laughter. “Damn, I almost regret teasing you too early.” Her voice is a beautiful melody that livens the room. Carefully Robin tries to wiggle herself free. Free enough so that she can cast a peek at his flushed face.

His hug tightens. His face hidden still in her hair. “You’re a piece of shit.”

“And that’s why you love me.”

Damn her for being right.

Ego slightly scratched, Wizz decides to collect his courage and finally pulls back. Just when Robin thinks he is done sulking, she instead gasps a quiet surprise at her body being rolled to her back.

Grey eyes snap open, shock now flicker in those irises to see a pair of passionate, deep hazels.

Her hands remain pinned on either side of her head. Her legs are locked by his own. For once, that definitely shuts her up. Shock splashes her face, lips part slightly yet words escape her as pants.

Step 1 in ‘Being Cool and Sexy’ has been achieved.

Now if only he can do Step 2—

_BAM! BAM!_

The intense atmosphere pops like a bubble when a loud sound slams against the wall near the headboard. Both heads move to the direction.

“Shut the fuck up!” The voice from the other side echoes. “Fucking like wild rabbits in the morning! It’s fucking 8 AM!”

_Damn_ , Wizz seethes silently. _Damn that fat fuck for ruining the mo…ment—_

Thoughts burst like bubbles when he feels her legs around his waist.

Quickly his head drops forward, eyes wide as saucers to see her smirk curling to a teasing grin.

“Oh Wizz!”

_What_ —Wizz thinks— _the ever-loving fuck?_ Realization hits fast, and he almost gasps at the feel of her hips against his. “Ro—!”

“Fuck me harder, Wizz!” Either ignoring his bafflement or too engrossed in pissing the neighbour off, she moans louder. “Oh fuck yeeesss!” Up and down she grinds him. Taking advantage of his stunned shock, Robin shimmies her hands until her palms cup his. “A-Aah—!” Lips part wider. Grey eye winks sweetly. “Harder, baby!”

Looks like she has initiated Step 2 for him.

_BAM BAM BAM!_

The knocking only gets louder. Swallowing his shame and with a face full of red, Wizz gently presses his chest against hers. “You want more, baby?” Truly, there’s something stupidly adorable to hear those words from a face that tries its hardest not to explode. “Unf…” Lower lip tugged by white teeth, he jerks his hips to her rhythm. “Like it harder? Faster, baby?”

He loves it when she tries to hold back her laughter.

The louder the curses, the louder they moan. Soon enough, the hard knocking and screaming cease. The last thing both heard was a sound of a door angrily slamming shut.

Pants and sighs fill the air. Wizz is still positioned above her. Robin now feels limp as she releases her grip on him.

Grey eyes meet deep hazels. One blink. Two blinks. Three. Until finally, both laugh in absolute glee.

He opens his eyes first, seeing pure, genuine bliss that he hasn’t seen from her for a long time. She truly looks beautiful, laughing and smiling like that. Wizz wants nothing more than to keep that expression blooming as long as he shall live.

“Hey, Robin…”

Her laughter calms down to giddy giggles. “Hmm…?” Once again she looks up at him, this time quite taken aback at the different intensity he bears. “Yeah Wizz?” Now her face feels hot. Damn him.

Not a word is given. Instead he lowers down and rolls to his side with her in his arms.

“I love you…”

Grey eyes are wide. Heat now burn straight to the tips of her ears.

Her smile never wavers. Her heart is a firework she never wants died down.

“I love you too…”

**_END_ **


End file.
